Icy Pain In A Forest
by Bob The Builder Of Stuff
Summary: What happens when Eragon falls in love with another elf? YOU DECIDE! this is an open ended story, leave your idea in the reviews, and I will write a chapter using YOUR idea! NO LONGER ACTIVE
1. Chapter 1

**You choose chapter 1**

**This chapter is rated K+**

**AN: ok guys, here is how this works. I wrote this chapter with an unfinished ending. I WANT YOU to come up with one and post it in the reviews. If I like it I will post it as chapter two, AND YOU WIN! ( you don't really win anything...) it can be an idea of how it should end, a chapter, an idea, comment, anything really. so have fun and post your idea! **

Icy Pain In A Forest

Eragon stumbled around in his tent with the terrible feeling of heart ache. Arya had just rejected him once again, and he didn't know how much more he could take. _I_ _lose everything I love one way or the other_, he thought miserably, _Garrow, Brom, Murtagh and Oromis, they're all gone, and now even my true love doesn't want me..._

Tears formed in his eyes and he collapsed into his cot, sobbing. _Why doesn't she love me?_ He pondered rhetorically.

_She does love you Eragon, but only as a friend, not as a lover._

Eragon sat straight up in bed. He hadn't even noticed Saphira return from her hunting, and he hadn't expected an answer for his question.

_How do you know?_ He asked.

_I talked with her Eragon. She is very distraught and confused by your confessions of love. You should stop trying to win her hand, for it was given to another a long time ago..._

Eragon could not help but feel jealous of Arya's past lover. _Why does she continue to linger over that? Faolin is long dead now..._

_He is dead to you Eragon, but for Arya he lives on in her heart... Just like how your loved ones are still in your heart..._

_What does that mean Saphira? How do they live?_

_They live as long as you remember them..._ Saphira said with a yawn.

_But how does that help me with Arya?_ Eragon asked desperately. He waited for an answer, but he realized that Saphira had already fallen to sleep. Eragon got up from his cot silently and stepped outside of his tent. He started out on a walk, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Eragon turned around to see one of his elven guards. She had icy blue eyes and silver blond hair. Her lips were cherry red, and she wore a dark blue tunic that gave her a stunning appearance in the night.

"Shadeslayer, where are you going?" She asked in a whisper.

"I am going for a walk, I need to clear my mind and think for a while..." He replied.

"You must allow one of us to accompany you, we received direct orders from the Queen herself that one of us is to escort you at all times..." She trailed off into a sigh and then added with a slight hesitation, "Would you like me to accompany you?"

Eragon looked over her slim form and realized she was a rather young elf. "Very well, you may join me on my stroll..."

Eragon set off at a brisk jog, and the Elf followed. He liked this elf. She seemed to be less in charge as Arya, and that made him feel more at ease with her. He jogged into a wooded area and headed towards a small pool of water. _Why am I thinking of such things? My love lies with Arya, not this other elf... But Arya will never return the love..._ He realized.

Eragon stopped near the water and sat down in preparation for meditation. He took in the winter blue color that the moon gave everything this night. It made everything seem pleasantly cold, and mysterious. Eragon closed his eyes and heard the elf sit down on a log behind him. He took deep breaths and, and his thoughts causally drifted. _Why haven't I noticed this Elf before?_ he wondered, _Why am I so attracted to her?_

These thoughts buzzed around in his head, and he realized the only way to get answers were to ask the questions himself. Slowly he rose and turned to face the elf. Her eyes were closed, and her eyelashes and lips were moist and soft looking. He walked up and sat next to her on a log.

_How do I ask a question like this?_ He wondered, _How should I start?_

Eragon could feel his heart throbbing faster and faster the more he thought about it, and he desperately hoped the elf could not hear it.

"Are you well Shadeslayer?" she asked withdrawing out of her trance, "Your heart is beating with the volume and rate of a war drum!"

Eragon turned his head to see the elf looking at him with concern etched across her face.

"I am fine, I simply wanted to ask you some questions..." He replied with a flourish. Eragon allowed himself an inward smile, he liked how smooth his voice sounded.

The Elf looked confused, but then she smiled and motioned for him to continue.

"Why haven't I noticed you before?" Eragon asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't remember ever seeing you before this evening..."

The elf's smile grew in size slightly, and her eyes got a mischievous look in them as if she understood his intentions.

"I look different in the daytime, I am what is called a night elf. We change at different times of the day, and I become more alive in the night," she paused and then added, "you may call me Arena..."

Eragon could feel his ears turning red, _She understands my intentions... But she hasn't stopped me yet._ Eragon started to finger his ring as a uncomfortable silence descended upon them. _Arena, sounds just like my ring..._

"You have a good name, but I'm sure you already know mine..." He breathed the last word, "everyone knows my name..." He whispered sounding very depressed, then looked up, "How old are you?"

Eragon instantly regretted saying the words so rashly. He didn't mean to ask in such a rough way, so he desperately tried to make the question sound more causal. "I don't mean to be intrusive in your personal affairs, but I ... I just... I don't have bad intentions... I-"

Arena stopped him with a delicate finger that settled upon his lips. She smiled and to his surprise let out a little laugh.

"You have made your intentions clear enough Eragon," She said in her musical voice, "I am 23... years old... Eragon"

Eragon could not help but feel a boyish grin spread across his face when she said his name. _When she says it, it sounds so... right..._  
" What are my intentions?" He asked dreamily.

"You want a lover... One that is your own age, and one that will accept you for who you are..." She whispered.

Eragon was looking at her with a positively dreamy expressions on his face now.

"And will you be mine?"

" Yes." She whispered. Before he even knew what was happening he was leaning in to her face, and then their lips made contact. Eragon could feel her lips pressed against his. She tasted of winter green mint, and soon he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

They pulled away, and they both were gasping for air. Eragon pulled her into another one, and they kept going without stopping. _This feels so right_. He thought. To his surprise he realized that the elf had entered his mind, and that was how she had read his thoughts. Eragon gasped for breath as they pulled apart yet again. He was about to pull her in for another kiss when he heard a muffled cry from behind.

Eragon whirled around and saw Arya with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had her hands cupped over her mouth as if to stop her crying, and her green eyes shimmered with tears as she ran off into the night. Eragon pushed Arena away and desperately tried to follow her. He yelled her name as loud as he could but she never replied.

Eragon finally found her collapsed on the ground sobbing. She heard him arrive, and she got up and tried to stumble away. Eragon caught her by the arm and held her there. She tried to pull away from him once more, but his grip was firm.

" Why are you crying Arya Svit-Kona?" He asked.

" You know why Eragon..." She choked out in between sobs

"You must choose, me or her..."

At that moment Arena appeared out from between the trees like a shadow. She had heard what Arya had said, and she waited for Eragon to make his choice. _What do I do?_ He wondered.

_**POST YOUR IDEA FOR THE END IN THE REVIEW AREA BELOW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**You choose chapter 1**

**This chapter is rated K+**

**AN: ok guys, here is how this works. I wrote this chapter with an unfinished ending. I WANT YOU to come up with one and post it in the reviews. If I like it I will post it as chapter two, AND YOU WIN! ( you don't really win anything...) it can be an idea of how it should end, a chapter, an idea, comment, anything really. so have fun and post your idea! **

Icy Pain In A Forest

Eragon held out his hand for Arya to hold. " I love you Arya, but only as a friend now... you have hurt me to many times... I hope that you may find love somewhere else now, for I am now in love with Arena the night elf."

A new burst of tears sprung from Arya's eyes, and she held his hand tighter. " But I love you now Eragon don't be so cruel to me! just hours ago you told me that you loved me! How did your views change so fast?" Arya sobbed.

"How have my views changed? I have loved you for months and you have rejected me time after time! It's your views that have changed now mine!" Eragon said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"If you with to remain friends with me I suggest you stop pursuing me." He whispered so Arena couldn't hear, " If I ever find myself alone again I suppose we could try again, but not now..."

With those last words Eragon left his former love on the ground and walked into the woods where he new Arena awaited him. He sighed as he thought about the words he had spoken moments ago. why is my life always so complicated? Eragon wondered.

Eragon walked back to the glade where he had been before, but was shocked to see that the sun was rising in the horizon. that's impossible! I must have only been here for an hour and it's already sunrise!

It is no trick shadeslayer. Arena said appearing behind him, time flys when your having fun I suppose...

Eragon could feel his cheeks growing red as he realized what she had meant by fun. " Indeed it does. I'm curious, what do you look like in the morning?" Eragon asked trying to change the subject.

Arena laughed a little as she realized this, but she allowed the conversation to end, and answered his question. "You shall see soon Eragon, I can already feel myself becoming unaroused."

Eragon turned around and watched as Arena started to change. Her lovely hair faded into a neutral brown shade along with her eyes. She changed into a very ordinary looking elf, but she was still very beautiful. However, Eragon felt like he had been awoken from a dream, and he could feel Arena's influence leaving her body.

Eragon felt himself tire as he realized he had spent the entire night up. "Excuse my Arena, but I feel that I must rest now, for I feel very tired." He explained.

"I'm sorry shade slayer, my Aura can have that effect on people, I did not mean to keep you up all night." Arena said sounding sincere.

Eragon nodded, and then broke into a brisk jog back to his tent. Eragon walked quited down as he passed the bulky mass of Saphira, and felt sick at the thought of having to explain the events of what had happened last night. Eragon sighed tiredly as her dropped into his cot and pulled blankets over himself.

This will be quite a problem indeed. . . He thought as he drifted into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon awoke to the sound of an angry dragon shouting in his mind.

Eragon! Why is there a crying elf in front of your tent! You have a lot of explaining to do! Saphira thundered.

Eragon trembled at the thought of an angry Saphira, so he quickly got out of bed and pulled some clothes on. Eragon felt himself on the verge of tears as he wondered who was outside. It could be only either Arya or Arena, and he feared having to explain last night.

When Eragon was finished dressing He timidly peeped out of the cover flap of his tent. To his shock it was Arena who was waiting for him. Tears streaked down her eyes, and Saphira lay next to her examining him with one huge eye.

Explain yourself Eragon! Saphira thundered.

Eragon quickly sent her the memories of last night while taking Arena into his arms and softly patting her on the back. Saphira watched the memories, and when she was done she was absolutely furious.

How could you let Arya go Eragon! She roared in fury.

Eragon felt Arena tighten around is in fear, so he held her tighter.

You still love Arya and you know it! Saphira continued, You just rejected her out of cold blooded revenge! and furthermore you picked a mate without my consent!

I know Saphira! Eragon tried to explain, I don't even know what happened last night! I would have never made that choice in my right mind! It all just happened so suddenly!

You must slow this down then Eragon! Saphira said in a somewhat calmer tone, Tell this elf that you can not be lovers, and go apologize to Arya! Arya was completely right about all of this... You should not love right now Eragon! You can not concentrate on fighting a war when drama like this appears over night!

Eragon felt Arena's tears slowly soaking into his shirt, so he slowly rocked her back and forth.

Very well Saphira... Eragon said in a worried tone, I will need you to leave us alone for a while... This is hard enough, and it will be even more difficult when an angry dragon such as yourself is present...

Very well little one... Saphira said in a now loving voice, Just do the right thing.

With that Saphira spread her wings wide and rocketed into the air. Eragon watched her go, and then led Arena back into his tent with a dreadful sinking feeling in his stomach.

This will not be easy at all... he thought.

_**POST YOUR IDEA FOR THE END IN THE REVIEW AREA BELOW!**_

_**HAPPY BOB THE BUILDER OF STUFF DAY! **__**bob the builer of stuff day is when I update all my stories at once! hope you guys like it!**_


End file.
